The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to methods of programming a nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device embodied using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when not powered. Volatile memory devices may include, for example, a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when not powered. Nonvolatile memory devices may include, for example, a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM) and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). A flash memory device is classified into a NOR type flash memory device and an NAND type flash memory device.